Harry Potter and the Wraith
by theguywhoratesthings
Summary: AU. During Harry's trial in his fifth year, Dumbledore never showed up. so Harry went to Azkaban, while these he meets someone who will change his life forever. Dumbledore bashing, weasley/granger bashing. HG independent/powerful Harry. full summary insid
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own._

_Most of the time this story will be told in Harry's POV_

_Summary: Harry was sent to Azkaban after his ministry hearing during what was supposed to be his fifth year at Hogwarts, Dumbledore never showed up to help him out. While at Azkaban, Harry meets a mysterious figure, not a dementor, but not anything else. The figure offers Harry something that could affect the whole race of wizards and witches, in exchange for something just as important. _

_Ships: HG(have I ever wrote anything else?) _

_Rated m for language and…umm…violence/gore, sexual stuff…umm…and yeah._

_But I will post a warning if I decide to put in any sex scenes. Unlikely, but I will if I do._

* * *

_**Harry Potter and the Wraith **_

My name is Harry James Potter, and I've been betrayed.

I can tell even now, as Fudge and the rest of the court whisper together trying to convince others to send me off to Azkaban. No one came here to help me, everyone told me Dumbledore would be here to help me, everyone lied. I heard a rapt pounding sound, and looked up as Fudge rose to speak.

"We of the Ministry of Magic, find Harry James Potter, guilty of all charges. He is hereby sentenced to five years in Azkaban prison! Court Dismissed."

The crowd gathered seemed to glance at me, then look away, only a few of them seemed like it mattered. I knew something was wrong, I just never figured it would be Dumbledore to let me down. I know this seems odd, me actually wanting help, but I know when I need it. And the one time I really need it, Dumbledore ditches me. I can feel the dementors coming closer, I know what will happen before it does. I slip out of consciousness as soon as they touch me.

My eyes slowly open, I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks. I smell food, and spring off the hard bed I was on to gorge myself in the small portion of soup and bread. I don't know how I got here, but as I look around, I figure I'm in a cell in Azkaban. Its not as bad as a thought it would be, the room itself was actually pretty big. About half the size of a muggle home garage, I figured. There was a bed in one corner, and a sink and toilet in the other. What surprised me was there was a large cushion in the middle of the room, it looked like something out of Star Wars of something, I guess its for meditating, probably not much else to do.

Well, scratch that, I saw a bar attached to the wall for pull-ups and anything else I could think of doing with a metal bar on a wall. I looked around and sighed as I realized there was no windows. No way of knowing the time. The only thing leading out of the room was the large metal door, unbreakable, most likely, and a small flap to let food in. There was something missing though, oh shit yeah! I didn't feel cold, meaning; there wasn't any dementors nearby. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought It would be. Doubt it. Figuring there was nothing better to do, I walked over to the pull-up bar and started doing pull ups. After a while, I could no longer tell how long I had been doing them. But I continued anyway, listening to the sound of my heartbeat, the only familiar thing in my new life.

Eventually, I don't know how long it was, I dropped from the bar, unable to hold myself up anymore, I couldn't feel my arms, forearms, or hands. Looking towards the door, I saw two plates. I guess I was busy longer than I thought I was. Picking up the food was hard enough, pushing the plates out was impossible, until I just kicked them. I went over to the bed and gave into the sleep that seemed to come easier than ever before. When I woke up, I thought that I would start brooding about something, how unfair it was that I was sent to prison for something like underage magic, or magic in front of a muggle.

But no, I didn't brood at all, it's a nice change. I decided to try to meditate, the cushion, I found, is very comfortable. I should consider sleeping on this, but its not that big. Too bad. As I sat with my eyes closed my mind started to wander, over everything. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dumbledore, Sirius, Ginny, Fudge, the Ministry, Ginny. Yeah, I've been thinking about Ginny a lot. Can you really blame me? I'm stuck in a bloody prison for five damn years. Forgive me for thinking about the girl I was starting to like. Starting, or do. I don't even know anymore. After a while I started trying to find the magical center of my being. I mean, It cant just randomly pop out of a wand, its gotta come from some where. And if I can find where it comes from, maybe I can control it without a wand, that'll be something, huh?

I doubt it. But I can still try, and anyways, I think if I tried pull-ups again, my arms would get fucked up. So for the next…I wish I knew, many months, my routine was; wake up, eat, pull-ups till I cant stay up, eat, sleep, wake up, eat, meditate, eat sleep. Repeat.

I began to notice that the dementors never affected me, which made my life more bearable. After a large amount of time, I think it's been around nine or ten months, I got a visitor. A fucken visitor. Why not sooner? No one told me visitors are even allowed. Two dementors floated in and grabbed me, so I didn't try to run. They still didn't affect me, at all. My visitor, actually shocked me. It was Ginny. Alone.

"Harry, oh my god I'm so sorry…I"

"Don't. you didn't do anything, you aren't the once who needs to apologize." my voice startled me, it was deep, old, and weary. I had truly changed, but now I realize not just my appearance. Oh yeah, you think you guys would have figured it out. I now was practically bristling with muscle. I was still skinny, but my arms weren't huge, they were just…defined I guess.

"I know, Dumbledore has gone mad. This was the only time I could get away without anyone noticing. Sirius helped me get away. You've missed a lot" She looked at me with sadness in her eyes, and I think I saw a little bit of longing. For what, I have no idea.

"How long has it been anyway? Time is so difficult to keep track of here." I sounded like an old prisoner of war or something. Ginny bit her lip lightly before hesitantly saying softly

"Your trial was a year and a half ago."

A year and a fucken half? Nine or ten months my ASS!

"What?" my voice was low, and angry. Not at her of course, Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I'm almost done with my OWLs. Dumbledore has everyone thinking that its best for everyone if you're here, he thinks that if you're in prison and he lets you out, you'll fall under his control and do whatever he says. He's gonna bail you out in another three years." she was silently crying to herself.

I looked at the dementors, trying to get them to understand that I NEEDED to comfort her. The dementors looked at Ginny, and then at me and let me go, before floating over to guard the door. I walked over to Ginny and wrapped her in a strong hug. She started full out sobbing and almost collapsed on me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Everyone is against you, the only people who seem to still care about you is me, Sirius, and Remus."

"its ok, I kind of figured that anyway." my response wasn't automatic. I truly had thought about this, there was little else to do anyway.

"And the reason I didn't come sooner, was because Dumbledore didn't want anyone to see you before he does. And he isn't planning on coming for another few months."

"I don't care. I'm done with Dumbledore, anything he says he can stick up his ass." I was not happy, to say the least.

"I agree, if you ever escape, you know where to find me. I have to leave now." She looked up at me, and softly pressed her lips against mine for a pleasant, and unexpected kiss.

"Goodbye." She whispered before leaving swiftly.

I was…shocked and happy at the same time. The dementors came and held me down again. Another visitor? I looked towards the door, and saw someone, or something. It looked like a dementor, but it had real human skin. And a real face. As it came closer I saw it was twice the size of a dementor, and looked a hell of a lot more dangerous.

"Greetings," It sounded like a males voice, deep, powerful, and somehow, intoxicating, like a veela. " I suppose you've been wondering about many things here, I will do my best to answer any questions you may have."

"what are you? Why don't the dementors affect me? And why are you here?" I asked all that in the span of about two and a half seconds.

"I, am not a dementor, as you should have noticed. I am a very rare being, there is only one every generation, a generation of my kind. When I die, another will take my place, I will die when I tire of living. I am a wraith. A wraith is a creature, that has no magic in them, but if in a fight with multiple wizards, would still win. I can fly, glide, control the lost souls of the dead, summon bodies and spirits to fight for me, can manipulate objects in a way that I don't even fully understand, I have complete control over fire, I can teleport, and can live forever, until I decide to move on. The only spells that harm me are patronouses, and the unforgivable. Now, for your second question. The dementors don't affect you, because I tell them not to, they are under my command, the two that attacked you however, disobeyed my orders and were banished, into the underworld for insubordination. And the best question you could have possibly thought of, why am I here." The wraith seemed to smile, and then said

"I am here, because I have a deal for you."

"…I'm listening." I was shocked at just how deadly this being was, if I was him, I could escape, and kick everyone's ass in a second.

"A trade." he spoke with a smirk.

"what kind of trade?" I was…curious to say the least.

"You will give me all of your wizard power. Your magical core, I want it." he was very blunt.

"What do I get?" I was, surprised. And wanting to know what he would give me.

"My power. I will become a wizard, you will become a wraith. I'm tired of living like this, I want to be a wizard, and die in peace, maybe in a duel." he was being serious! I couldn't believe it, I could be one of the most powerful things on the planet just by agreeing to his steep terms. My choice, loose my magic, and become a wraith, with god like powers and a million ways to use it. Or I could keep my magic, and get my ass kicked.

"Hell yeah, when?" I was excited. I wanted to get out of this fucken place.

"Now." with that, he placed his hand on my forehead, and my world exploded.

I felt pain.

I felt darkness.

I felt misery.

I felt depression.

I felt death.

I felt, every negative emotion that has ever been named, or experienced.

I WAS pain.

I WAS darkness.

I WAS misery.

I WAS depression.

I WAS death.

I was, every negative emotion that has ever been named, experienced, or thought of.

But I also felt love

And joy.

And power, a feeling unlike any other.

* * *

My eyes slowly opened. I was in my bed, two dementors were by the door, looking at me, judging me. In my head I could feel approval, coming from a part of my mind that I couldn't access. I think it was the dementors, communicating with me, but I couldn't tell. My eyes fell on the wraith, or to be more accurate, the one who used to be known as the wraith. He had removed his hood, and appeared to be a middle aged man, raven hair, long down to his shoulders, and a look of peace upon his face. He was sitting on the meditating mat, appearing to be sleeping.

As if he knew he was being watched, his eyes snapped open, and looked at me. As soon as his eyes met mine, I knew. I knew who he was. How I knew, I have no idea, I think it's a power I now possess. His name is Godric Gryffindor, and I could tell that he was going to die soon, how I don't know, but he would die soon.

"We have little time, I only have enough time to explain some of your powers to you, then I believe I will die. Or live, one of the two." he gave a small smile and then took a deep breath before saying

"So, basically you can float, and fly without the need of a broom or anything else, incredibly fast too. You can fly faster than the fastest broom on the market today, I think its called a_ firefly,_ or a _fire jet, _or something like that. You can talk to dead people, and make them haunt for you, you can summon dead skeletons from the ground and they will do whatever you want, you can summon spirits that will wreak havoc and do the rest of your will. You can completely control fire, create it, and manipulate it. And teleport, its different from apparation, with teleporting, there is nothing to stop you from doing it, wards will not have any affect on you. You will live until you choose to die. And lastly, your greatest power, I call it being psychic. You can manipulate objects, or people, and do what you want with them, make them disappear, throw them across an ocean, into space, bend them, anything you can possibly think of, without even touching them. My greatest achievement with this power was to lift and throw an army of over fifteen hundred wizards across the pacific ocean, but I don't know if they made it to the other side" he grinned as he said the last part. "But how to use these powers, you will need to discover on your own. Meditating usually works quickly."

"Alright, thank you, for everything." my gratitude was completely legitimate. I couldn't believe that he had given me all these amazing powers, at the loss of his life, nearly.

"No problem" he got up to leave, but before he reached the door, he turned and said

"Ah, yes. Dumbledore is planning on visiting you in a few months, I would use these months to prepare for an escape." he left.

I began immediately, trying to find the center of my power. I found it rather quickly, as it was in the same place my magical core had been. This was…different, it was bigger, and stronger. I found something in my core, and discovered it was my ability to fly and glide. Eagerly, I engulfed my mind it the part of the core, trying to find some instinct that I could use to learn how. I did. I opened my eyes, and found myself floating pleasantly above the cushion, a good few feet. I experimented a little and slowly learned how to control myself while flying, it was easy, and natural.

The next day I found out how to control fire. This was VERY useful, I could do practically anything with it. If I wanted to lob a ball of fire the size of a golf ball and then have it explode randomly shooting fire in every direction for five miles, sure go ahead. Its so easy its not even funny. And I made myself piss fire. That was pretty fucken cool, if a little…frightening. Hey, I mean, what would you do if your dick started spouting fire where urine was supposed to come out, you would flip out right? Well I did. And then I started working on summoning things, this I discovered, could take a while…damnit…

* * *

YES!!! Finally, after a month or two, of studying how to summon bodies and spirits, I summoned my first spirit.

Unfortunately, it was the spirit of a long dead…prostitute. So she was…yeah… no comment about that incident. The next, I got a pirate, he was pretty cool, and I promised I would summon him later after Dumbledore came, he really was good fun (the pirate, not Dumbledore) I think he said his name was Jack Sparrow, or something, I don't know, something like that. Before I knew it, Dumbledore showed up. Goody.

"Harry, it is so good to see you, I am sincerely sorry I could not be here sooner…" Dumbledore was speaking, and as soon as he started talking, he started lying, figures.

Ah well, I don't really want to waste my day pretending to be listening so ill just cut this visit a bit short.

"Dumbledore." I said in a deep voice, that has probably changed a hell of a lot since he last heard me talk.

"Yes?" he seemed annoyed that I stopped him.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You lying old bastard! I don't give a dragons dick about any of your fucken insincere, pointless apologies! Just shut up, and get out. I'd rather spend the rest of my life (which could be a while) here then listen to you talk for five minutes. Get out." my voice was directed not only at him, but also to the dementors, whom I learned to communicate with through thoughts and emotions. Two slowly glided in and grabbed Dumbledore by the elbows.

"…Very well, I shall leave you, for now. " he left quickly, eyeing the dementors on his way out.

Well, now I know something.

My name is Harry James Potter, the wraith, and I'm not taking anymore shit.

* * *

_Well this is just something I did while I got the idea in my head, I may continue it, or I may not. _

_That all depends on you guys that review, because if I don't get reviews ill be like _

'_fuck this, if no ones wants to take up a minute of their time to say something about it, then why the hell should I waste who knows how long even typing these things' _

_So just review, or no more chapters. _

_And yeah, I'm not really all cheery right now, but I hope to be back to normal soon. Being pissed off all the time isn't a lot of fun _

_That includes all my stories, except the one that's done. That would be Bellatrixs mistake or something, I cant even remember._


	2. Escape, and ZAD

_I don't own_

_To the reviewers Mr. Fugatad: he got five years because Fudge is a corrupt bitch, and because he also performed magic in front of a muggle, so its for two things._

_To the reviewer Mr. Wizmage: yeah, if that happened I can guarantee that you wont be in that situation again for a while…or start some new STD. either way, that would suck, in that situation_

_Also, most of the way Harry thinks and talks will be more American than British. Mainly because I don't know how to act British, so American is just easier_

* * *

Ginny visited me again. It was a…longer visit than the last time. Apparently after I told him to basically fuck off, Dumbledore went back to Grimmauld place, and threw a god damn temper tantrum. After that, he slipped on everything he planned for me…in front of Sirius. And he kicked the Order out of the house, after making himself the secret keeper, which was a good idea, since Dumbledore tried to get Sirius arrested, but couldn't because no one could find the house. And…the bad news. The Weasley's disowned Ginny, so Remus and Sirius are looking after her. This…angered…me. Let's just say that. Also, Dumbledore is trying to get the Ministry to pardon me, and place me under his legal care. So, basically; Dumbledore is pissed, Ginny, Remus, and Sirius are all living at Grimmauld place, and the Ministry is thinking about letting me go and shoving me at Dumbledore. Overall…not that good.

But let's talk about me now. So, I mastered nearly all my powers since Dumbledore's visit, I can do EVERYTHING, except the psychic stuff. That stuff is SO friggin hard, like so far all I could do was pick stuff up. And bend a plate. Picking things up, and making it move back an forth is one thing, but picking something up and twisting it around itself is totally different. And I've been practicing EVERY day for at LEAST two months! It can be very frustrating at times. But not now, because I just bent my bed in half. YES!!!!! And it only took a few weeks of constant practicing…shit. Oh well. Let's keep trying…no no, bend the OTHER way….

* * *

That has had to have been one of the most annoying months of my life. But…I now have totally mastered all my powers. Hehe, I think my favorite is flying and teleporting, being able to move that fast is so…exhilarating. Like flooring a Ferrari down a high way, except going much faster. How do I know this after being confined to a cell for merlin knows how long? Easy, teleported on top of Azkaban, and fly, fly, and fly some more. And the dementors don't care, some have tried to race me, and lost. But other than that, they really don't care. Oh yeah, I forgot, the last time Ginny visited me, she showed me a piece of paper, allowing me to find Grimmauld place, so I can leave whenever I want. But, I think I'll wait until an Auror, is patroling, so I gotta wait…umm…oh yeah, a week. Ever since Dumbledore visited there has been an Auror patrolling my cell once a week, so I'll just wait till he can see me, and power my way out of this prison. This is where fire will come in handy…

* * *

Oh shit. Well its my big break out day, but one tiny little problem…Kingsley is guarding me. Just my luck. So I'll escape, but the old coot will find out very quickly, oh well. Not like he can do much about it, if he cant find me. Walking over to the cell door I send a thought to all dementors to get out, and hide until I call for them. Yeah, they're under my command, if you forgot. As soon as all the dementors were gone, I sent a tiny spark of fire towards the door…after five seconds it still hadn't hit the door…fifteen seconds…screw this. Then I launched a fireball about the size of an exercise ball towards the door, and it smashed into the door and exploded into several different waves of pure flame. So basically, the door was blown into the opposite wall, and the brick around the was blown everywhere. Laughing like a maniac, I walk into the hall way to find…Kingsley knocked out. What the hell. That ruins my plan. Fine. Focusing my power I decide to send a shockwave of fire through the whole prison. I gather all the fire that I can create and bind it into me, and slowly make it more and more powerful, after a few seconds of this I released it all and once.

The result: a huge amount of liquid fire shooting everywhere around me, blowing through everything it can, and melting everything it couldn't blow through. The whole prison is in flames, all the occupants are dead, or if not dead, severely burned. Like Kingsley, where is he…oh…shit…well I didn't find Kingsley, but I did find a pile of ashes where he was unconscious a few minutes ago…whoops.

I think enough is enough, so I teleport to about, 100 feet above Azkaban roof to find myself falling, before flying who knows how fast towards the nearest land, and then I released I was a wraith, and could teleport. So I teleported in front of Grimmauld place. One problem, I was still flying…VERY fast. So I flew through the door, and into a wall. It hurt. As soon as I was getting up, Ginny came running through the door, as soon as she saw me, she ran towards me and threw her arms around me.

Forgetting my godfather could walk in any moment and start laughing, I kissed her, and she immediately started running her hands through my hair. I could feel a jolt of energy flowing through my veins, almost equal to the power I felt after being turned by the former wraith. It was like, pure adrenaline, being poured into my very soul. I slowly broke away from her, and she rested her head against my chest.

"I missed you." she whispered into me.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long, but I had to be ready, so I waited." I pressed my cheek against her head and said softly "I wont be gone like that again."

The funny thing is, we weren't even going out when I get sent to Azkaban, but for some reason I guess she figured out I kinda, sorta, might've, eh…fallen in love with her…So, she probably decided to skip the confession part and just go to the happy reunion part. I like it better that way anyway. I heard someone laughing in the kitchen, Ginny heard it too.

"Oh, geeze…" she walked over to the kitchen door. "GROW UP!!" she screamed into the kitchen, causing someone inside to drop a glass. "Ah, shit." I heard someone inside the kitchen mutter.

Alright I'll go say hi. I walked into the kitchen, and saw Sirius flick his wand at the broken pieces of what looked like a fire whiskey bottle. I just had to make a comment.

"I just get outta prison, and the first thing I see you doing is picking up a broken fire whiskey bottle? I never paid attention in Divination, but that's probably not a good sign." ah, the look on his face. Priceless.

"Harry? How did you escape? And how come we didn't hear about it yet?" this actually came out of Remus, and Sirius's mouths at the same time. Odd.

"That's because I just escaped a few minutes ago. I'll explain how later. But…do we have any food? I' starving." I said the last part as my stomach growled loudly. Ginny laughed at me.

"Of course! Here, sit. I'll fix you up something. Oh god, I sound like my mom." Ginny giggled as she pulled out a few ingredients then started making something on the stove. I don't know what the hell it was, but it smelled GOOD. A few minutes later she put a bowl of cream and potato soup in front of me. I shoveled it into my mouth faster than everyone thought was possible. It was amazing.

"Ginny, I will seriously do ANYTHING, if you make that for me everyday." I looked at her with a worshipping gaze. It was that good.

"Maybe, if you put a ring on my finger." she giggled to herself again. I actually considered her offer.

"Sirius, do you have any silver materials here?" Ginny just looked at me, curiously. Sirius wordlessly handed me a silver plate, with the Black family crest on it.

I focused on it, and it lifts into the air. Twirling my finger (to show off) I twist the plate until it looks like a metal pipe. Then I flatten it into a ring size, and float the strip of silver over to Ginny, and make it wrap around her ring finger, until It fits, and then I banish the part of the silver that wasn't needed. After that is done I flick a spark of fire towards the ring, and it burns the words '**Ginny, I'm forever yours'** into it. She just stares at it, and for a full minute, no one says anything. Then Remus breaks the silence and says

"Harry, how in the name of all that is rational and reasonable did you do that?!?!" he was, shocked, to say the least.

"That goes with how I escaped, I'll tell you that later also."

Ginny still hadn't said anything. Finally she looked up, and had tears in her eyes.

"Are you serious?" She looked like she was about to die from joy, or like she was preparing for a large disappointment. Well she wasn't going to be disappointed. I dropped to one knee, because I figured it was only right.

"Ginny, will you marry me?" she probably wasn't expecting this. I mean, we had only been dating for either a few months, or a few minutes. Or not at all. Technically, I never asked her out. But then, the kiss back on her first visit might have been an offer, or the one when I got here could have been, but I don't know, and I really didn't care. I loved her, that's all that mattered to me.

"Yes" she really had tears running down her eyes now. I got up and embraced her quickly, but then, a thought ran through my head. I'm fuckin immortal. She is not.

"SHIT!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone in the room jumped like two feet in the air.

"Oh, sorry." Ginny looked at me confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, let me explain something to you guys, you should all probably sit down. Now then, during my Azkaban stay, actually right after Ginny visited me for the first time, I had another visitor. He was a wraith…

"…so now I'm immortal, with near god like powers." I finished. That wasn't fun explaining.

"So, you will live forever? Without me." Ginny was crying again. I took her in my arms and tried to comfort her as best I could. I knew she wasn't jealous, she just didn't want to die with knowing that I will continue to live forever, passing everybody in age, until I choose to die. But, what if there was a way? If there was, I would do ANYTHING, to find it. As soon as I thought about it, I got a message from a dementor. He said that there is a way, but to learn of it, I need to find Godric Gryffindor. The dementor also told me where he is. Damn, if dementors are paid, he should get a raise.

"Guys, I think I know a way to keep Ginny alive. I'll be back if I find anything." I let go of Ginny and was about to teleport, when Ginny sneaked in a quick kiss.

"Bye." She whispered, and I teleported.

I reappeared in the middle of a large library, Godric was reading from a very large book. Like a 'holy shit that's big' kind of book. Godric looked up at him

"Harry? Is there something I can help you with?" he looked…well bored. Guess he had nothing else to do but read.

"Yeah, is there anyway to keep someone alive, with me?" he seemed to understand exactly what I was talking about immediately.

"And you want this information for a girl that has captured your heart?"

"Yes, I will do anything to do it." I really would to. Godric seemed depressed at this, and sighed before starting slowly.

"Well there is one way, but it is probably the hardest thing in the world to do. I believe it is only able to be accomplished by wraiths, or a being triple the strength of Merlin, Merlin, did try to do this himself, and that is how he died. Yes to accomplish this you must make a potion, the potion itself is very simple to create. But the ingredients are near impossible to obtain. There are only three ingredients, but they are so difficult to get. It took me nearly ten years just to get one of them. A week for another one, and I failed trying to get the last one. I was too afraid." he actually looked like he would start crying at this point. But continued anyways, as if I wasn't there.

"The first ingredient is the essence of the Nimbus cloud, the first cloud to ever be formed on Earth. The grandfather of all clouds. Nimbus is so large it could cover the whole of Russia, without showing any sunlight, it took me ten years to find it, and get the essence. The second ingredient is easier to get. It is fire from the very center of the Earth, that is the easiest one, since you are a wraith anyway. But it's the last ingredient that Merlin died trying to get, and that I was too scared to try to get. It is called '**Blood of eternal time' **but it is really only blood from a certain animal. But this animal is the oldest living creature in the entire universe. He is the only one of his kind, thank god for that, and no one has ever seen him that has lived, except for me. I was lucky, I fled before he tried to kill me. He is a…magnificent is the only word to describe him, and terrifying being. He lives in the deepest parts of the sea, where he can hide, without being seen. He is so…massive, that if he came near any land, people on the shore would probably see his shadow from a mile away. He looks like a giant squid, with wings, and arms, and legs. His head is about the size of Rhode Island. Picture that, and you can maybe imagine just how massive his body is. For the potion you need a drop of his blood, but when I sought him out to get it from him, thinking I was invincible, I found him. But as I saw him, I knew he would kill me in an instant. So I fled, I was too scared, terrified actually." he finished as if releasing a large secret that's been holding him down.

"That terrifying?" I was honestly, a little bit scared. Just a bit.

"Even more. That was without much description. He is truly, god like, and if there is a god in any physical form, it has to be him. He is nearly as old as the planet itself. He was the first being to be born, and will probably be the last to die. If there are any others like him, they all died, or he killed them." Godric was truly terrified of this creature, its kind of obvious, I was not far off that myself, and that's just after hearing about him.

"Does he have a name?" I was curious.

"Unfortunately, yes. But be warned, his name is almost as terrifying as his form." he was almost shaking from his memories by now. Shit.

"What is it?"

"His name is…. Zaronibaolian Apocalypse Denarionashron."

* * *

_Wow, that's a kick ass name. but seriously, if anyone can actually say that name five times fast, they deserve a friggin nobel prize or something. That would totally be a life achievement._

_So anyway, like I said before, please for the love of all that is holy, REVIEW. Lol, the only reason I wrote this was because so many people reviewed, I was damn overjoyed. So if you guys promise to review, ill promise to write another chapter as soon as I can. =]_


End file.
